


Confession

by otakuashels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alfred - Freeform, Alfred F. Jones - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, America, Arthur - Freeform, Arthur J. Kirkland - Freeform, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Couple, England - Freeform, M/M, School, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "I have a crush on you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

The steady sound of the keys clicking was soothing. A comfort that I had quickly become familiar with. The old, well maintained couch was kind of lumpy but overall comfortable. Stretching, I groaned as my back popped and a blanket slid down my torso, that hadn't been there when I had passed out. I also noticed that the sun had been high in the sky when I flopped down after practice. The clicking paused momentarily before it picked right back up at its steady pace. "Dude how long have I been out" the growling of my stomach interrupted me and I couldn't help laugh "And I'm hungry"

"My name is Arthur" came the sigh "and your food stash you have nicely taken up one of my desk drawers with is here. You know that"

"Hey it's totally a heroic idea! Always gotta have snacks around to keep the energy up" jumping off the couch I scooted over to the desk and yanked the drawer open and proceeded to pull out a bag of pretzels. "See dude I even have pretzels this time since you kept whining about my potato chips"

"You're in a sport and yet you sit there and fill up on whole bags of crisps!"

"You mean potato chips dude! You use such weird words" I laughed

"It is not weird" he stopped typing to cross his arms and glared up at me. "It's the Queen's English unlike the altered slop that you spout. Sometimes, I wonder how you are allowed to call it English"

"Dude Arthur you are so stuffy sometimes!" I laughed learning over to look at the screen and shoved a handful of pretzels into my mouth.

"I'm doing the sports team budget for the next quarter"

"Ah that's boring...hey is that the basketball teams?"

"Ah pardon? Oh yes that is your teams budget for the next quarter"

"Isn't that higher than normal?"

"Well yes…you said that your teams 'court shoes' need to be replaced and they are kind of expensive" he looked away from me scratching at his cheek that abashed look upon his face. Dude he just looked so cute when he acted like that.

"Dude you are so cool!" I shouted and you know a hero is always is true to his heart. So it totally makes sense and is totally acceptable for me to hug Arthur.

"A-alfred" Arthur stuttered. I could feel the smaller boy protest weakly as he tried in vain to push me back. "Alfred we are in school! What is somebody walks in! This is inappropriate"

"Arthur" I couldn't help the sigh that escaped, yet I refused to let go "You know the drill dude" I couldn't but sing out that last part, laughing at the mumbled string of curses that followed. It didn't take long before thin arms wrapped about my torso giving me a gentle squeeze. "See now was that so hard?" I laughed again, pulling back so that the only thing that was still touching was our foreheads. As cliché as it was I couldn't help but getting lost in those green eyes momentarily.

"Alfred?" Arthur's voice once again broke through my thoughts.

"Dude" I couldn't fight the smile that took over the bottom third of my face "we should get dinner" bumping my nose against his I stood up to stretch once more.

"I don't really have the time to" he sighed looking back at the screen. "I've got a lot of extra paperwork to finish"

"You can finish it later" I felt the disappointment as a heavy weight in my stomach.

"It is very important that I get this done" Arthur sighed as he picked up a folder on the desk flipping through the many papers neatly placed inside of it. "I need to make sure that everything today gets done" he gestured to the other two folders upon the desk.

"Well" I sighed shifting to the bag on my shoulder. I had my algebra and biology books inside. Both of them had homework inside of them. I had readings and packets to complete. Digging inside of my front pocket I pulled out my phone and punched the number four for speed dial. One was for my parents, two was for Mattie, three was now for Arthur's cell and the fourth was- "Hey Zippy's pizza I would like to place an order" I ignored the startled look that was being given to me by the student body president. "Yeah I would like to order a large pepperoni, a side salad, a one liter of coca-cola and a small lemonade." Nodding I listened to the girl on the other end repeat my order back to me. Giving her the schools address I hung up the call and dropped my bag down on the adjacent desk. "Well if you won't come to dinner with me then I am going to bring the dinner to us" plopping down in the chair, once again the smile was back on my face.

"You are an insufferable git sometimes" Arthur scowled but I could see the slight smile that threatened to tug his lips upwards.

"Ah come on Artie you know you like it" I snorted unzipping my backpack and pulling my books and papers out. "I figured that if you have to stay here and do paperwork stuff I can stay and get ahead on my homework" scooting the chair closer to his computer, I flipped open the book searching for the chapter I needed. It wasn't long before the sound of his fingers on the keyboard started up again.

Turning to the problems on the page, I fully intended to do homework yet my mind drifted elsewhere. The student council office had become my new hangout zone as of late. And frankly, I was relieved, if things had happened differently it could have become a place of extreme discomfort. It could have become extremely uncomfortable three weeks ago. That afternoon certainly one hell of an emotional roller coaster. Well actually, the whole day had been emotional. The morning starting with getting my bike taken away by Arthur, getting detention, getting knocked out in my own sport, fighting with Mattie, getting into a fight with a group of other boys, well actually getting attacked then going through the detention and finally. Yeah, finally the confession.

Flashback:

"I just did" that one phrase echoed throughout the room. There was not even the tick of the clock to break the suffocating silence that had blanketed the room.

"P-pardon?" Arthur's stutter finally broke the silence. Then, well he really caught me off guard as he began to laugh. Really Arthur was laughing! I had, just confessed to him and he started laughing. It was embarrassing, I had just confessed to him and he started laughing. I could feel my ears burning as I watched him laugh behind his hand. "Al" he paused trying to contain his laughter "This is such a bad joke"

"What?!" he thought I was joking?. I was horrified. He was laughing so hard he had to wipe away his tears that were gathering in his eyes. I had just made Arthur Kirkland, student council president, stuffiest guy in school, Mr. Tie and polished shoes laugh until he cried! Well, at least I thought that was what he going to happen. I'm not sure which was worse, the imaginative laughing fit or the fact that he was just standing there and staring at me in a tug of war between horror and misbelief. Clearing my throat I choked out a laugh. "Well dude, say something. Don't leave the hero standing here"

"That wasn't funny"

"What?" it was my turn to be confused.

"That joke wasn't funny in the least bit Alfred"

"But I wasn't joking" alarm seeped through my voice.

"You can't be serious"

"But I am" my panic only heightened when he began to back away from me.

"Arthur" I grabbed at his shoulders, it looked as if he was about to bolt. I was afraid he was going to run. "I'm being dead serious Arthur" my mouth suddenly felt extremely dry. I wasn't exactly sure how this was going to go down but I wasn't expecting this. He stared at me disbelief.

"Honestly you-"

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND I LIKE YOU!" I couldn't help but yell.

"Alfred…" he stared at me "You can't be-" he stopped and stared at me and suddenly the tenseness in his shoulders left. "You're not joking are you?"

"Dude and you call me the slow one" I laughed, yet not all of the uncertainty left my own shoulders.

"Oh" he smiled "Well, that certainly makes this easier"

"What-" that was all I got to say. Because that was when my day got a hell of a lot better. I was no longer upset, tired, worried, nothing. Just elated. But how could anybody be anything but elated with a blonde British boy with his mouth on yours.

Flashback over:

Scratching my head I turned my attention back to my biology book. I really needed to get this homework done. Well, my attention span isn't always the greatest when it came to my biology. Looking over at Arthur I found him focused upon his computer screen with great intensity. Man, he was one hell of a boy. He was thin, could use a few more pizzas, yet that was a part of him. He had high cheekbones, a sharp nose, once again eyes of green, his untamable hair. He always looked uppity, with a purse of his mouth and the ever determined look in his eyes. You know, sometimes this boy really blew me away.

"If you have enough time to stare at me then you have enough time to do your homework" suddenly Arthur was looking at me with an expression that could only be labeled as scolding.

"Ah come on Artie"

"My name is Arthur"

"Can I have a kiss?" now, even I have no clue where that came from.

"Excuse me?" Arthur looked at me, making no effort to hide how flabbergasted he was.

"Ah forget it" I laughed looking back at my book quickly. I quickly searched for a word that looked important and scribbled away a definition. I could feel the tips of my ears burning and the only thing suitable at the moment was to avoid Arthurs stare. I stopped my frantic scribbling as a hand was upon mine." Eh Arthur?" suddenly I found the other male in the room was invading the little personal space bubble that I had.

"Hush git" those were the only words that the British boy spoke before he slanted his mouth upon my own. Let me just tell you, I had no problem hushing up as long as this kind of activity was the follow up. To say that he tasted sweet or delicious was something that dude I won't lie about. It was something that those romantic novels that chicks read stated. Arthur tasted of himself, with a strong wash of earl grey tea, I don't think that Arthur has blood in his veins.

It was most certainly tea. As he pressed his mouth over my mine I couldn't respond with anything but vigor. My hands quickly forgot about their original task and found their way to Arthur. One had fingers tracing along his jaw line, the other finding its way into the small his back. Small was the right word, Arthur was a petite man. Elation filed my heart as he offered no protest as I tugged him forward onto my lap. Apparently the student council president didn't have any care for protocol at the moment. Not that I was gonna argue. I couldn't help the grunt that slipped from my mouth has his hands slipped through my hair, his tongue crashing against my own.

Oh my…this man was intoxiacating. I listened to his own erratic breathing along with my own as we parted briefly for breath only to delve into each other once more. My fingers slid down his neck and over his shoulder, over a sharp elbow to hop to his hip, my other hand ever pushing him closer to me until the only thing between us was two school uniforms. His mouth pressed to mine in the most sinful of ways never letting the emotions or the feelings halt for even the slightest of seconds. My wandering hands played hopscotch over his frame, encouraged by breathless sounds of approval. Yet they to do more.

Regretfully but undoubtedly I had to end this soon, the ache in my body was becoming strong to ignore and the last thing I wanted to do was something that would upset Arthur. I slow down my kisses against his mouth, passion turning into playfulness, playfulness into shyness. Pulling back ever so slightly I leaned against the stiff backed chair to look at Arthur. Flushed cheeks mixed of embarrassment and our recent activities sat below those emeralds. His eyes, they drive me nuts sometimes.

"Do not stare at me it's rude!" he protested looking away from me, fruitlessly trying to flatten his hair with one hand and the other covering his mouth with the most embarrassed of looks.

"Why can't I look?" I smiled, teasing Arthur Kirkland was just so much fun. He always turned red with embarrassment, brows furrowing together, mouth pursed.

"Honestly" Arthur frowned and I was shocked to see the sly look enter those usual guarded eyes "You would rather spend your time looking at me when we could be snogging" he arched an eyebrow, small hands perching upon narrow hips. This was a side of the snooty stuck up student body president that I didn't get to see often. I should give him a nickname…the erotic ambassador sounds nice. I don't even know what to call the picture in front of me 'sexy British boy?' 'Demon sent to tempt me into hell?' 'My secret dirty angel?'

"Well if you insist Mr. Study body president" ughh. Okay that made me vomit a little in my own mouth, but it was totally worth the three shades darker that he turned. I reached up to grip his shoulders and pull him down to me once more, ignoring the warning signals going off in my brain. This probably wasn't the best idea, for the heat rushed immediately through me once more and my control beginning to slip. "A-arthur we s-shouldn't"

"Shouldn't what love?" oh my…his voice.

"I-" he swallowed any complaints I had and just when I thought things were going to get out of control there was a knock on the door.

"I have a delivery for an Alfred Jones!" there was a shout from the door. Arthur lurched upwards and was off of my lap so fast I was not sure exactly what happened.

"Alfred the door" he hissed and I looked on as he fussed with his uniform, straightening it with quick and precise movements. "Alfred!"

"Oh" blinking rapidly I launched to my feet "Coming dude" pushing around the desk I walked to the door and pulled it open to see a delivery boy standing there. "Ah thanks dude" digging into my pocket I withdrew my wallet. Flicking through the crumpled bills I pulled out enough to pay the bill and a few extra bucks for the tip. Though, I kind of felt a resentment for the kid, if he hadn't shown up at that exact moment we may have…shaking my head I handed the boy the bills and took my food in the exchange. Entering the room I kicked the door shut due to the fact that my hands were full of what smelled like heaven. "Hey Iggy lets go sit on the couch and eat" I beamed at the boy who was glaring at me once more.

"Iggy?! What kind of bloody name is that!?"

"I like it! Come on lets eat!" I flopped down on the couch "I ordered you a salad as well since I know you wanted to be an old man and eat all health like and crap" I was quite entertained as I watched him battling internally, emeralds flickering between the food and his computer. I don't like to use my serious voice very often but sometimes a hero needed to put his food down.

"Arthur Kirkland you need to come sit over here and eat. It has been many hours since lunch time and I know for a fact that you have not eaten since then and I will not have my boyfriend" that one made my stomach flutter "skipping meals just because he is busy. It is not good for you and you know it" a patted the seat cushion next to me with a salad pat. I was once again amused as he stared at me yet moved over to me and sitting down.

"Alfred Jones."

"Mn"

"Sometimes you still catch me off guard"

"Is that a bad thing?" I handed him the salad container and the lemonade I had specifically purchased for him.

"Not particularly" he cracked open the container pulling out the packet of salad dressing and croutons. Putting the croutons on the side table I watched as he ripped open the small packet of dressing and proceeded to dribble it over the lettuce inside. Folding the now empty packet over he tossed it in the lid and began to work on the salad. Instead, I opened the box, pulling out a slice and all but shoved it into my mouth, ignoring the glare that was tossed my way. Swallowing quickly I smirked.

"Yes I must eat like heathen Arthur"

"Honestly" he sighed

"Ah come on" I chuckled as he stabbed at his salad. Chuckling once more I continued to eat, a comfortable silence falling over the room. Only to be interrupted when Arthur took a single slice and the few comments that were exchanged about the upcoming spring formal.

"Oh goodness it's getting late" Arthur sighed peering at his wrist watch and then outside where the sun was only just a sliver.

"Ya" I was overtaken by a yawn as if to punctuate my point, Arthur looking on amused.

"You even had a nap lad" he teased gently yet a small yawn came from him as well.

"Take a cat nap Arthur" I frowned as he rubbed at his eyes as if to banish any tiredness away.

"Alfred I don't really have the time"

"Cat naps are like twenty minutes"

"Alfred"

"Arthur"

"Al-"

"Arthur!"

"Fine! Honestly Alfred you are so damn persistent sometimes" he growled out crossly, only deepening his scowl as I fist pumped into the air with success. Reaching forward I gripped his hand and flopped backwards. Ignoring his cry of shock I immediately wrapped my arms about him as the brit suddenly found himself sprawled about my person.

"This is completely undignified!"

"Just nap Arthur"

"…"

"Hero wins" I whispered, wincing as I was jabbed in the side. Once Arthur's head was on my chest, cheek pressed to my shirt I began to rub small circles over his lower back. The blonde above me murmured sounds of approval that faded out as his breathing deepened. It didn't take long at all before Arthur was asleep. I was now free to let my mind wander once again. I couldn't help but think about that day three weeks ago! It was just so dang awesome!

Flashback:

Yeah, It was really hard to have a bad day or heck even thought when a blonde British boy had his mouth all over yours. The hands that were gripping my shirt loosened as he pulled back away from me. He lowered himself from his tip toes and back to stand flat upon his feet. He stared up at me, eyes just a few moments ago alight with excitement were now filled with trepidation. Looking away he gnawed at his bottom lip, internally struggling with something. Licking his lips he looked back at me with a mask of determination. "I like you too Alfred" he said firmly, a blush crawling over his face, hands wringing at his waist.

"Oh that's so cool" was all I could breathe before dragging him to me for a kiss, this time initiated by myself.

Flashback over:

Things had been kind of awkward for the first few days after that, yet eventually we agreed for the time being that we would not act any differently towards each other in public. The amount of rumors and drama that would start would totally be unheroic. And with Arthur preparing for the spring formal and I prepping myself and my whole team to make it to state, neither of us needed to extra added to our plates. Looking down at the mess of blonde, I continued my small circles as I buried my nose into his hair inhaling. He smelled like Arthur. Just the way I liked it. Between the warmth, rhythmic breathing from Arthur and the comfort of the couch it wasn't long before sleep began to call to me. I was comfortable here, and a nap sound liked heaven. What more could I ask for, I had a warm and comfortable resting place and the boy I was in love with was with me. Ya, a nap sounded perfect.


End file.
